For You In Full Blossom
by Angela Jewell
Summary: A collection of 1sentences and Drabbles.
1. His Secrets

**Fandom** Ranma 1/2  
**Pairing** Ranma & Akane  
**Theme** **1sentence** Alpha Theme Set Master List  
**Genre** Romance, Fluff, Angst

(Fifty Themes; one sentence each)  
Confused? Scroll down and read the _1sentence definition_.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Ranma. Sad, but true.

_And be sure to let me know which themes are your favorites! **If **any of them are... _

* * *

** For You in Full Bloom**  
_+ His Secrets +_

**01 - Comfort**  
Her chest, rising and falling against his own; her arms wrapped tightly around him—the bed may be small, but Ranma doesn't mind.

**02 - Kiss**  
"I dare you," she tells him, and he is more than happy to oblige.

**03 - Soft**  
The feel of her body, pressed firmly against his, is enough to make Ranma freeze where he stands; not knowing whether it's from fear or something else is what keeps him rooted there.

**04 - Pain**  
Her clothes lay in his arms, empty… and Ranma, broken, can only stare.

**05 - Potatoes**  
Smiling, she hands him a dish of… _some_thing… and Ranma slowly, cautiously, backs away.

**06 - Rain**  
Dripping wet and shivering, she hands him the umbrella; Ranma takes it without a word, not trusting himself to speak.

**07 - Chocolate**  
Looking into her eyes, he melts.

**08 - Happiness**  
"Of course I'll marry you, dummy," she tells him, and at last, Ranma releases the breath he's been holding.

**09 - Telephone**  
His eyes burn from lack of sleep and his back is slumped against the wall behind him, waiting for a call he fears will never come.

**10 - Ears**  
The feel of her breath, warm against his ear; the slight smile she sends him before walking away—Ranma follows, his ears burning with the promise of everything she whispered.

**11 - Name**  
She's a bit clumsy and her timings off—but the look of intense concentration; of pure pleasure as she accomplishes the perfect kick—it's enough to make him forget he once called her uncute or slow.

**12 - Sensual**  
Akane absently brushes back a strand of hair and then bites her lip in concentration; Ranma doesn't know why he can't look away.

**13 - Death**  
Though he killed in order to protect her, he doesn't regret doing it; and _that's_ what scares him.

**14 - Sex**  
A moment of pain… but then, so much more…

**15 - Touch**  
He doesn't know how to do it without looking like an idiot, or if she'll kill him for even trying; but her hand's just _sitting_ there, so close to his that they might as _well_ be touching, and Ranma's almost willing to take the chance.

**16 - Weakness**  
The only vulnerability he'll openly _admit_ to is his fear of cats, because _that's_ not as frustrating as knowing a simple look or smile from an uncute tomboy has the power to bring him to his knees.

**17 - Tears**  
Lowering her head, Akane tries to hide the effect his words have on her; Ranma, ignorant, tries to figure out why she's so upset.

**18 - Speed**  
Racing into the hospital room Ranma stops, out of breath and afraid, his eyes darting to the hospital bed where his fiancée lies.

**19 - Wind**  
Hearing her call his name, he turns… only to find he's still alone, and the forest, empty.

**20 - Freedom**  
"I don't want you to marry me because you have to," she tells him.

**21 - Life**  
Every now and then, Ranma is forced to realize how lucky he was, to be forced into an engagement he was too stubborn to realize he wanted… and that Akane was too dumb to run when she still had the chance.

**22 - Jealousy**  
He couldn't understand what she was being so nice to stupid Ryoga for—_he_ was the one who saved her!

**23 - Hands**  
Tiny fingers wrap themselves around his thumb, and the child watching him, does so with his wife's eyes…

**24 - Taste**  
"I don't care what you call this," Ranma tells her again, "it's _not_ food."

**25 - Devotion**  
He watches her secretly as she practices; drawn more to the spirit and love she exudes with every move, than the ability behind the motion.

**26 - Forever**  
"Akane" says Ranma slowly, awkwardly, "if I have to eat this slop for the rest of my life, this is gonna be the shortest marriage in history."

**27 - Blood**  
Dark, and quickly pooling at his feet, Ranma doesn't know whether to stay or to run; only faintly does he notice Akane pulling him away.

**28 - Sickness**  
Her forehead is hot, and her face flushed with fever; Ranma curses his uselessness and the enemy he recognizes, but is powerless to fight.

**29 - Melody**  
"Ranma, it's beautiful," she tells him, looking with adoring eyes at the small music box she holds in her hands.

**30 - Star**  
While Akane's attention is fixed on the sky, Ranma sits quietly, his attention fixed on her.

**31 - Home**  
"_Our_ home," she corrects him, and Ranma decides he really likes the sound of that.

**32 - Confusion**  
It happens more often than he cares to admit: the desire to throttle her one minute, and kiss her the next.

**33 - Fear**  
Once, he was afraid of nothing; now, as a father, a skinned knee or a bloody nose sends him into a panic.

**34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
"I am _not_ afraid," Akane insists, even as she grabs his arm with each new explosion of light and sound.

**35 - Bonds**  
How can he tell her that family honor and the wrath of his father aren't the only things keeping him there, when she loudly proclaims they're the only things keeping _her_?

**36 - Market**  
Who could have guessed that all it took to turn his violent, tomboy of a fiancée, into a quiet, demure girl, was a small stuffed animal and an even smaller compliment.

**37 - Technology**  
Ranma growls as he hits the computer once again—give him demons, monsters, and crazy martial artists any day—at least _they_ fight back!

**38 - Gif**t  
The scarf is badly stitched and poorly made; Ranma loves it anyway.

**39 - Smile**  
It doesn't take much—Akane pouting, smiling, _beaming_—and Ranma's gone.

**40 - Innocence**  
It isn't _just_ naivety that makes Ranma keep his distance—there's also fear, nervousness, doubt—and a very real certainty that Akane has the ability to break not only his body and his mind, but something much, **_much_** worse.

**41 - Completion**  
"I don't know if this matters to you, Ranma," she tells him, "but honestly, I really _do_ like you just the way you are."

**42 - Clouds**  
She finds the strangest shapes when she takes the time to look—castle's, monuments, buildings, trains—he's lucky if he can spot a duck.

**43 - Sky**  
He realizes she's still mad, when the height and force of her kick sends him flying more than half the distance the previous ones did.

**44 - Heaven**  
When she wraps her arms around him, her face resting comfortably against his chest… _that's_ when he feels most at home.

**45 - Hell**  
When she tries to hide the tears trailing down her face… and knowing _he's_ the one that put them there.

**46 - Sun**  
The only thing better than making up with Akane after a fight, is seeing the happiness she then radiates every time he walks by.

**47 - Moon**  
Ranma doesn't really hate the night—the only thing he hates is the fact that Akane has this annoying ability to hide herself in its shadows and disappear at will, and _always_ when she _knows_ he's trying to find her.

**48 - Waves**  
His wife, splashing among the shallow waves, laughing, is enough to convince him that maybe—just _maybe_—water isn't that bad after all.

**49 - Hair**  
He tries not to stare, really he does… but the sight of her hair, darker still against the brilliant light streaming through the trees, breaking through the leaves… it's captured his attention and he can't seem to stop _staring_.

**50 - Supernova**  
"I love you, Ranma," she tells him; he knows she means it.

**THE END  
(_Alpha_)**

* * *

**1SENTENCE DEFINITION**

Okay, I'm going to try and describe what this is… though I'm not entirely sure I understand it myself, lol.

As far as I know, 1sentence is a writing exercise someone created on LiveJournal, where you have to sum up a feeling, emotion, or an idea using only one sentence. Each _theme set_ is comprised of 50 different theme words--_soft_, _waltz_, _ring_, and _secret_ are some examples, and each one comes from a different theme set. Each _theme set_ has a unique name, and the five main themes are known as Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. I chose Alpha to start with, because I thought the words were a lot easier to convey, and it was the set I was the most familiar with. But eventually I plan on doing all five...

So basically, you have 50 words, and you try to express each word using whichever topic or pairing you chose. I chose Ranma and Akane since I'm a die-hard shipper, and getting them together is all I ever seem to think about...

I just thought I'd better do a quick explanation, since the first time I read one of these, I was very confused.

**FOR YOU IN FULL BLOSSOM  
DESCRIPTION**

This "chapter" ("50 secrets") take place around the end of the manga, right around the events at Jusendou. PAIN, for example, is based off Ranma's reaction to Akane's "death" after she's grabbed the dragon-tap, and all that remains are her empty clothes. From there though, most of the themes are set after the manga's original ending, and show bits and pieces of what happens_ next_—Ranma and Akane get married, have kids, etc. This never happens in the original version, of course, but _For You in Full Blossom_ is attempting to pick up where the manga left off. Unlike an original story, however, these 1sentences and drabbles (100 word stories or short fics) are not chronological, and jump back and forth, giving you only quick glimpses of what's occurring.

Once the themes progress, the confusing, obscure sentences will start to come together, and some sentences will begin to connect with others—_the importance of the forest; the hospital; the phone call_—once it's all over, you should clearly be able to see the bigger picture, and reconstruct the timeline yourself… if this works out the way I want it to, that is. ;)

Is any of this making any sense, lol? I think it's kind of funny that my explanations are turning out longer than my 1 sentences…

Anyway, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. If it does, you can always just take them as they are, and disregard everything I said… a lot of you probably won't like reading these anyway. They're a lot of fun to write, but I'm not sure how fun or rewarding they are to read, lol.

But I hope you enjoyed it, regardless!

And yes, I did shamelessly steal the ** For You in Full Bloom **title from the manga, Hana Kimi. I'm currently obsessed with the Drama version that's currently airing in Taiwan, and I can't get enough of it, so in this way, I was able to combine my two current obsessions!!!

Plus, I couldn't think of anything better… heh.


	2. Her Secrets

**[Fandom]** Ranma 1/2  
**[Pairing]** Ranma & Akane  
**[Theme]** **1sentence** Beta Theme Set Master List  
**[Genre]** General, Romance, Fluff, Angst

HAPPY EASTER!! ^_^

(Again, I love to hear which numbers were your favorites.)

* * *

**For You in Full Bloom**_  
+ Her Secrets +_

**01 - Walking**  
Smiling, she watches as Ranma slows his pace—pretending, with nonchalance and feigned stretches, that it's not done for her benefit alone.

**02 - Waltz**  
Ranma insists he's the _real_ reason Akane looks so graceful on the dance floor… how else could a klutz like her who has two left feet, _not_ trip… but Akane knows it's all thanks to Kasumi's firm belief that a six-year-old needs something other than "smashing things" to cope with the death of a parent… and since archery was full, dance class was it.

**03 - Wishes**  
"It does NOT make you sissy and weak," she tells him, holding back a scream, "and if you keep saying it _does_, Ranma, I'm going to take that star and shove it right up your—"

**04 - Wonder**  
Sometimes she's not quite sure why he chose her over all the other girls . . . and after having to endure his endless taunts every time she's asked, Akane learned to stop questioning his sanity aloud.

**05 - Worry**  
…They cook better, they're cute and sexy, they can swim, they can sew, they're better fighters, they're much nicer, they treat him better…

**06 - Whimsy**  
She asks for the impossible; he hurries to obey.

**07 - Waste/Wasteland**  
Once his fiancées were told just _who_ he intended to marry, the grass outside the dojo never did grow quite the same.

**08 - Whiskey and Rum**  
Disgusted by their fathers drunken displays of stupidity, Akane turned to her fiancé and whispered, "If you ever become like them, Ranma, I'll divorce you in a heartbeat."

**09 - War**  
"I'm only asking you to _taste_ it, you idiot—not diffuse a bomb!"

**10 - Weddings**  
After their first three failed attempts, any _normal_ couple would have given up—but luckily for them, their relationship was never considered normal—and their seventh attempt proved to be the charm.

**11 - Birthday**  
A picture's worth a thousand words . . . until it's stolen by two jealous fiancées who are forcing you to fight dirty in order to get it back.

**12 - Blessing**  
Their first child, crying, but healthy—and Ranma, smiling proudly—despite the pain in his hand from when Akane crushed it.

**13 - Bias**  
Despite what her jerk-of-a-husband seemed to think, his recent memory-bouts were a result of old age—not her "mallet-happy" younger days as he liked to refer to them.

**14 - Burning**  
Her cheeks on fire, her nerves a mess, yet somehow she finds the strength to continue walking towards him, silently praying her wedding dress looks alright—and that Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Kuno are still miles and miles away.

**15 - Breathing**  
His breath, hot and wanting, his lips hovering _just_ so . . . and Akane closes the distance, forgetting in that moment, how it could possibly qualify as a loss.

**16 - Breaking**  
The first time was when they told her he would never wake up, that the damage was too severe, he'd been in the coma too long—and again, later, when he made the doctors eat their words, and she _still_ couldn't seem to stop crying, even as Ranma held her.

**17 - Belief**  
He promised her he'd be with her forever… and if he ever broke that promise, Akane made him teach her five very painful pressure points that would ensure he never lied to her again.

**18 - Balloon**  
She felt round, fat, and ugly, the baby due any day… and just when she was ready to scream or cry out in frustration, Ranma would whisper, "you're cute."

**19 - Balcony**  
Gateway to the roof, secret rendezvous—did every couple in love find a severed tree so magical?

**20 - Bane**  
His arrogance, his conceit, his selfishness, his thoughtless words… there were some things even love couldn't cure.

**21 - Quiet**  
Just one word—her name, whispered gently in his sleep—and suddenly she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

**22 - Quirks**  
She steps on his feet, stumbles, freezes—Ranma laughs, gently teasing, and leads more firmly.

**23 - Question**  
On hindsight, it seemed silly… to feel so insecure and angry, when all it took now was a simple word or touch to answer any doubts lingering in her mind.

**24 - Quarrel**  
They still fought, still argued, still called each other names… but making up afterward made it all worthwhile.

**25 - Quitting**  
"That's it," she tells him, throwing the burnt, green cookies onto the floor, "you win, Ranma—see if I ever bake for you again!"

**26 - Jump**  
His arms around her, tight and strong, he leaps from off the roof . . . and below them the world falls away.

**27 - Jester**  
Ignoring her laughing husband, Akane grabbed their two year old son from out of his arms and said, "NO, I **don't** think a training trip is _just what he needs_!"

**28 - Jousting**  
Sometimes when they fought, she suspected Ranma knew _exactly_ what he was doing… but as always, she kept right on attacking, too angry to realize why he wasn't fighting back.

**29 - Jewel**  
It was just a small trinket, probably cheap too… but still, he had given it to HER, not them… and that had to mean _some_thing, didn't it?

**30 - Just**  
Sometimes things just had a way of working themselves out—like the time Ranma choked on a piece of squid after eating something _other than_ the delicious dinner his wife had lovingly prepared just for him.

**31 - Smirk**  
When he looked at her like that, she wanted very badly to wipe that look right off his face in the quickest, most painful manner possible—the only thing stopping her was their daughter's small hand, pulling firmly on her sleeve.

**32 - Sorrow**  
Her tears soaked his shirt as Ranma held her tighter . . . and the pain lessened just a little bit more.

**33 - Stupidity**  
Sometimes, she thought he was at his limit—but then he'd go and say something even _stupider_.

**34 - Serenade**  
Part of her couldn't help but wish he'd taken her someplace a little more romantic—somewhere with flowers, candles, and music; instead she was here, watching men beat each other up over a belt.

**35 - Sarcasm**  
"No, of course not," she assures him with false sympathy, "I don't think that dress looks bad on you at all."

**36 - Sordid**  
Okay, so it wasn't exactly _honest_—but how else was she supposed to get him to eat the whole thing without a little creative thinking?

**37 - Soliloquy**  
After awhile, she's almost positive Ranma is tuning her out . . . so to test that theory, she says things like hate, divorce, custody, die . . . and hits him when it becomes clear he's no longer listening.

**38 - Sojourn**  
Staring at his tombstone, Akane bends down to touch it gently, knowing he won't be resting there alone for long.

**39 - Share**  
She's given him her life, her heart, her soul . . . and after more than fifty years together, she still finds it hard to believe he's given her all those things as well.

**40 - Solitary**  
Without him here, everything's different; without him by her side, even in a crowd, it doesn't feel the same.

**41 - Nowhere**  
Panicked, she searches the house, throws open the doors, double checks the dojo and the roof—and with a start, realizes the dummy really did leave without her.

**42 - Neutral**  
Their children—judge _and_ jury.

**43 - Nuance**  
"You can try to spin it anyway you want to, Ranma, but that doesn't change a _thing_—you're still acting like a complete and total jerk!"

**44 - Near**  
The feel of his body pressed against hers, his hand in her hair, his lips on her throat—and still she wants more.

**45 - Natural**  
Her head rests gently against his shoulder as her eyes slowly drift closed—and in the moment, she feels safe, secure, and loved.

**46 - Horizon**  
As she comments on its beauty, he nods and smiles, though something in that look makes her think it's not the sky he means.

**47 - Valiant**  
As he stands before her, bruised and bleeding, with fire in his eyes—she's never seen him look so angry—or been so afraid for the man who tried to steal her away.

**48 - Virtuous**  
Akane smiles innocently as she skips just out of his reach—but they've played this game before, and both know she'll be anything _but_ innocent should he be lucky enough to catch her.

**49 - Victory**  
As he leans over the toilet, heaving up her latest dinner attempt, Akane feels a tinge of guilt; maybe winning isn't everything.

**50 - Defeat**  
As his lips consume hers, her anger drains right away—_what were they fighting about again?_

**THE END  
(**_**Beta**_**)**

* * *

Okay, so I've pretty much abandoned any thoughts on actually trying to tie all of these together into a story—it's way too hard, and goes against the very nature of these writing exercises. So instead, just try to enjoy them for what they are (whatever _that _is, lol). Next up, Gamma!

((You can follow the progress of all my stories on my profile page))**  
**


End file.
